With Love
by Forensic Sushi
Summary: My first attempt at CSI fanfic. Enjoy! Please R & R!


With Love

Sara Sidle ran through the pounding rain, attempting in vain to dodge the huge droplets of water that were soaking her to the skin. She had dressed for a warm September night because that was what had been forecast but they had predicted wrong. The huge LVPD Forensic building loomed up ahead, beckoning her into the relative warmth of the compound. She bolted up the stairs, two at a time, and through the heavy steel doors. She flashed her badge to the receptionist and headed straight for the staff room, shaking her head, trying to dry off. _If Greg sees me… _She walked past Catherine en-route and lifted her hand in a half-wave. Catherine didn't even look at her. _Brrr… Colder than usual… _She thought with a frown. She hadn't done anything to Catherine. Well, not lately. She shrugged. Catherine was almost always in a vile mood with her except when she was on the verge of solving a case.

She pushed open the door to the pathetic excuse for a staff room. Nick and Warrick were discussing something at length, but stopped to greet her.

"Hey Sara!" They said simultaneously with wide smiles. Sara surveyed them suspiciously. However, she didn't ask what was up. That's what they wanted. Instead she nodded in acknowledgement and settled on the lumpy sofa opposite them. She smelled the bitter scent of coffee and looked around. A fresh pot was sitting in the middle of the work surface used like one in a kitchen. It certainly was tempting. But she looked back to Nick and Warrick. Yeah, they were up to something all right… Suddenly she remembered that something was happening today… But it was gone as quickly as it had come. Now that really irritated her. It was on the edge of her memory… Gone. Sara sighed. It would bother her all night. Nick and Warrick looked up as she sighed.

"What's up?" Nick asked, curious. Sara shrugged.

"I can't remember…" She replied. Warrick scoffed, but was silenced by a scowl from Sara.

"Like something was supposed to happen, but I can't remember what it is…" She finished. The two guys looked at each other uneasily. Sara was on to them.

"What is it?" She demanded grinning. She was close to something. Suddenly Greg burst into the room, panting, looking more agitated than normal.

"Sara, I'm so sorry…" He said through deep breaths. Nick and Warrick looked smug and relieved. Sara noted this and scowled.

"What is it?" She asked nervously, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, see that DNA evidence you brought in earlier…?"

Sara leapt off her seat and bolted towards the lab, panic evident from her quick movements. Nick and Warrick stood and together with Greg began to follow her.

When she got to the lab, she was shocked to see Catherine standing over a large, chocolate covered cake with seven lit candles on it. She spun round as the guys followed her in. Greg grinned widely.

"Surprise!" Everybody said in unison. At first Sara stood with her mouth open. Then she leapt at Greg.

"Never, ever joke about evidence! Ever!" She said, restraining herself from beating him to a pulp. But then she smiled her gap-toothed smile, a little confused.

"What…?" She said, looking from the cake then back to Greg.

"Its your birthday! Grissom's worked you so hard you can't even remember your own birthday…" Catherine said good-naturedly. "Lets go to that diner for breakfast. Sidles buying!" She said loudly and she grabbed Nick and Warrick and began to pull them back through the corridors towards the exit. Greg grinned at Sara. "Happy birthday…" Then he followed the others out. Sara couldn't stop the frown that played on her lips. It had been a pleasant surprise but something was missing. He hadn't appeared. She sat on a stool and put her head in her hands. With a deep sigh she realised that the others were calling her. She lifted her head, disappointment evident on her features. She gazed over to the cake and hers eyes widened with curiosity and hope. A small white envelope lay forgotten beside the chocolate monster. She jumped off the stool and picked it up. _To Sara…_ Her heart quickened as she carefully opened it. She heard Catherines impatient voice. "Gimme a sec!" She yelled back, eyes on the card she had pulled out. Ignoring the picture on the front, she read the inscription inside;

_To Sara, _

_Happy birthday,_

_With love, Grissom x_

She grinned as she read it, her heart leap inside. He hadn't forgotten. With a silent thank you, she jogged out ready to face her birthday breakfast.

THE END


End file.
